


Rain

by Luna_Black_4903



Series: The Change [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Black_4903/pseuds/Luna_Black_4903
Summary: Chapter 2: Rain
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Series: The Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552468
Kudos: 1





	Rain

“I don’t know, I guess I'm just doing it for fun.”

“Well, the more you type the better you'll get at it. You could make it a job, you know.” the way he said it was more of a statement than a question, so I just nodded my head and continued typing. 

~~~~~

We watch the tv as it said something about a Bacterial rain. I looked at my dad and asked,

“What’s a Bacterial rain?”

“It’s where bacteria, known as Wolbachia, is released onto earth.” 

“Why have I never heard of this before?”

“It only happens when too many females and/or males have died.” he said bluntly as in I’m supposed to know this. 

“Wait… the ecosystem knows when there are not much females and/or males?” I asked. I’m so dumbfounded that must of had this look on my face that my dad shocked his head.

“No, boy, the … its just… I don’t know who or what does it. It just happens.” 

“Oh, …” I opened my mouth to say more but then my phone rings. It’s Archie.

“Hey Arch, whats up?”

“Look Jugs, me, Betty and Veronica are going to Pop’s, want to go?” Archie asked. I look at my dad and he gives me a thumbs up.

“You know I can never turn down food.”

“Alright, see you in ten?"

“Yea, see ya.” I hung up the phone. My dad yelled at me to put a jacket with a hood on, incase it does start raining. I head out the door towards Pop’s.


End file.
